Le Vif et le Serpent
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Sirius vient de mourir et Harry s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la dépression. A bout et n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces souffrances, le jeune homme se réfugie dans la Chambre des Secrets que les Elfes de Maison ont rénovés pour lui où il entame un rituel encore plus néfaste que celui de la fabrication des Horcruxes. Il veut s'arracher le cœur... Que va-t-il se passer ? [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi contrairement à l'histoire qui va suivre.

Petit mot de l'auteure : N'ayant malheureusement plus d'idées pour le moment en ce qui concerne mes autres fanfics sur Harry Potter, je vous présente celle sur laquelle mes idées fusent en ce moment, en espérant sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez ! Je ne vous cache pas que le Yaoi sera encore de mise ici, donc les homophobes, je vous pris de nous quitter immédiatement, merci bien ! Pour les autres, je vous accueil volontiers et bras ouverts ! Je dédie cette histoire à une autre auteure qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire sur le couple suivant : **Jelyel** ! je vous conseil d'ailleurs de lire ses fanfics qui sont très bien réussie selon moi ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Couple : Harry Potter x Salazar Serpentard

Résumé : Sirius vient de mourir et Harry s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la dépression. A bout et n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces souffrances, le jeune homme se réfugie dans la Chambre des Secrets que les Elfes de Maison ont rénovés pour lui où il entame un rituel encore plus néfaste que celui de la fabrication des Horcruxes. Il veut s'arracher le cœur. Pourtant, le légendaire fondateur Salazar Serpentard qui dormait d'un profond sommeil magique au sein de cette même Chambre, se réveil et vient à son secours en interrompant le rituel juste à temps. Alors qu'il connait tout du jeune homme auquel il a affaire, Harry lui, va apprendre à connaitre la véritable personnalité de cet homme que les légendes décrivent comme un mage noir en puissance aussi redoutable que son descendant, Lord Voldemort. Quand un Serpent sauve un Griffon, la suite ne sera pas sans remous.

Genres : Romance, Humour, Hurt/Confort, Drame

* * *

 **Le Vif et le Serpent**

* * *

 **Chapitre premier**

 **Le rituel de l'Arrachement**

Harry manqua de s'effondrer sur les dalles de marbre sombre qui composaient la salle ayant été refaite à neuf depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, il atteignit le lieu du rituel qu'il avait mis en place au cas où. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir aussi tôt dans cette sixième année à Poudlard. De larmes brûlantes roulaient le long de ses joues creusées par l'épuisement. Ses mains tremblantes se saisirent de sa baguette alors qu'il tombait finalement à genoux dans le cercle celtique tracé au sol avec son propre sang. Il commença à réciter la formule du rituel qu'il désirait exécuter d'une voix basse et trainante, presque suppliante. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et attendait l'accomplissement de ce rituel comme une délivrance. Peu à peu, le cercle s'illumina d'une teinte de rouge alors que le jeune sorcier sentait une violente douleur prendre peu à peu possession de sa poitrine. Son corps se faisait lourd mais son esprit l'empêchait de répondre aux supplications de ce dernier. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors qu'il ne cessait de chuchoter les mots ensorcelés. La douleur devient de plus en plus vive et insupportable alors que la magie pure et blanche de l'adolescent s'échappait de son corps par vague successives. Lorsqu'Harry prononça le dernier mot, tout devient noir devant ses yeux. Il s'effondra sous la décharge de douleur, son cœur battait douloureusement et le jeune homme ne sentit qu'une dernière chose avant de sombrer, sa poitrine se déchira.

Un couvercle de verre explosa quelques secondes après que l'étudiant eu fermé les yeux, espérant avoir accompli ce qu'il désirait plus que tout pour ses souffrances cessent enfin. Un homme en sortit précipitamment et se rua sur l'étudiant qui se vidait de sa magie sur les dalles froides. L'homme à la longue chevelure ébène le prit délicatement dans ses bars et se servit de l'une de ses mains pour prendre le pouls du plus jeune en serrant son poignet entre ses longs doigts pâles et fins. Le pouls était filant mais encore bien là. Sans paniquer, l'homme se concentra sur sa propre magie et débuta une incantation en fourchelangue. Minute après minute, les vagues de magie que le jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude laissait s'échapper de son corps ralentirent et progressivement réintégrèrent son organisme.

Le silence de la Chambre fut troublé par la nouvelle respiration retrouvée de l'adolescent qui laissa échapper un son entre grognement et hurlement de douleur de sa gorge, bien qu'il fut toujours inconscient. Soulagé, l'homme cessa finalement son incantation et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras puissants mais fins. Il se leva et le porta dans le lit à baldaquins qui se trouvait dans une pièce attenante, créée spécialement pour le survivant par les Elfes de Maison. Simple mais chaleureuse, la pièce était décorée dans les couleurs des deux maisons auxquelles le jeune homme appartenait. Le vert et l'argent des Serpentards trouvaient leurs places sur les murs dans des tons pastel doux. Le rouge et le doré sur les rideaux fermant le lit et sur les draps tandis qu'un étendard liant les deux symboles de ces maisons surplombait la pièce au centre du plafond.

Le serpent et le griffon s'entrelaçant harmonieusement. Une bibliothèque bien fournie se trouvait à droite de la cheminée tandis qu'à l'opposé, une fenêtre magique à l'image du plafond de la grande salle donnait une ouverture à la fois rêveuse et mélancolique sur le monde extérieur. L'homme eut un sourire en y voyant la lune montante. Il devait être déjà tard. Mais pour lui qui n'avait pas eu la notion du temps depuis quelques centaines d'années, cela ne le touchait pas vraiment. Avec délicatesse, l'homme posa son précieux fardeau entre les draps qu'il avait déplacé par simple magie sans baguette et borda le jeune homme avec tendresse. La respiration redevenue calme de l'étudiant rassurait l'ancien fondateur sans qu'il ne le montre.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire dans cette époque nouvelle pour lui, l'homme s'assit sur le bord du lit et dévisagea le garçon qui s'était ouvert à lui alors qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de son propre envoutement. Il était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé en sentant sa magie aussi pure que celle d'une licorne. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'une de ses longues mèches de jais glissa de son épaule, dévoilant à la lumière tamisée de la pièce, iris argentée à l'instar de la pleine lune. Sa voix glissante et sensuelle se fit entendre en un simple chuchotement alors qu'il se baissait vers le visage endormi du plus jeune, effleurant de ses lèvres, le front de ce dernier.

\- Enfin, je te rencontre Harry Potter…

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Petit mot du jour**

Coucou, tout le monde ! Après plus d'une semaine de travail intensif sur ce chapitre, je vous le présente enfin ! Evidemment, je tiens à nouveau à le dédicacer à la talentueuse **Jelyel** qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire sur le couple si rare Harry/Salazar ! Ne vous en faites pas, la description physique de notre cher fondateur arrivera dans la suite car pour le moment, n'oubliez pas que notre Ryry adoré est inconscient !

Ce qui m'amène aux questions du jour, auxquelles je vous invite à répondre dans vos reviews :

1- Qui est pour quelques flash-back dans le chapitre deux ?

2- Comment voulez-vous que Salazar aborde Harry lorsque ce dernier va se réveiller ?

3- Votre chanson du moment ? **My Vampire Kiss** de Simplyd4rk pour moi ^^

* * *

Coin persos 

Tous les persos : _*muets de stupeur*_ ...

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Bah quoi ? On est pas au rayon des surgelés, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

Harry : _*fronce les sourcils*_ Tu oses le demander avec ce que TU ME fais subir encore une fois ?

Moi : Roh ! Petite nature !

Voldemort : _*pas content du tout*_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore apparu ?! Moi, Lord Voldemort !

Moi : _*aura noire*_ Tom Elvis Jedusor...

Harry : _*pas rassuré*_ Oh oh oh...

Salazar : _*ricane*_ Enfin, une femme de poigne !

Harry : Flippante serait plus juste mais bon... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Puisque l'auteure est occupée à concocter ses plans machiavéliques, je vous invite à laisser des reviews, si vous voulez la suite, merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Pour ce qui est de la parution des autres futurs chapitres, je pense en poster un ou deux par mois selon mes disponibilités. Je rappel également que cette fiction est classée dans la romance, le drame et... le YAOI ! Donc les individus qui n'aiment aucun de ces genres sont priés de quitter cette fiction, merci ! Pour les autres re-bienvenu à vous et bonne lecture surtout !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Shanna26 : Merci de tes compliments ^^ et j'espère que cette suite saura te plaire !

Sieba972 : OUI JE VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS xD Atem allons ! Laisse-la un peu, il faut qu'elle écrive la suite de ses fics alors pas touche ! Bref, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira et répondra à certaines de tes questions !

fanfics-mangas62 : Très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Et voici la suite ^^

Jelyel : Tant qu'à faire je vais répondre à ta réponse ! Ou la... C'était une phrase bizarre. Passons... J'ai ENFIN placé ce sacré jeux de mots débile ! Et oui, je gagatise complètement quand je veux d'abord ! Bravo pour ton nouveau chapitre soit dit en passant et tu auras sans doute ta review d'ici demain ^^ Pour finir... TU ES EXHAUSSEE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! Bon, j'espère juste qu'elle va te plaire... _*cours se cacher à cause du trac*_

Hinanoyuki : Moi, sadique ? Complètement pourquoi ? Moi, être maudite ? Navrée mais c'est déjà le cas ! MORTE DE RIRE ! En douceur ? Hum. Oui ce serait mieux en en effet... Bon j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Et oui, maintenant j'adoooooore ce couple !

Etrelley : Exhaussé ! En espérant que tu aimeras ce second chapitre ^^

Cristal de glace : Vole ! Cours ! Jette-toi dessus ! xD J'approuve totalement ! Et je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Voici le second chapitre !

Lyxiie : Exhaussée ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

nekokirei : Exhaussée toi aussi !

nathydemon : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût !

Luma Coquillette : Moi aussi j'aime ce couple, comme tu as pu le constater et je suis très heureuse de voir que mon premier chapitre t'as plu ! Tout comme ce second chapitre te plaira !

Shirahime-sama : Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me touche ^^ Cool ! Une future collège sur ce couple ! YES ! /tousse/ Bref, voici la suite et en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

morane : Les bugs... Ce que c'est chiant ! Bref merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ^^ Je suis de ton avis, c'est un couple adorable et qui devrait être mieux représenté si tu veux mon avis ! Oui, il y aura de la douceur pour le réveil de Ryry... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture à toi et amuse-toi bien !

* * *

Petite précision sur ce chapitre : Il s'agit d'un retour en arrière et non d'un flash-back car ce ne sont les souvenirs d'Harry.

* * *

 **Le Vif et le Serpent**

* * *

 **Chapitre second**

 **Les origines d'Harry **

Retour en arrière : cinquième année d'Harry, quatre mois avant la mort de Sirius.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry se sentait épié. Pas uniquement par Ombrage qui devenait de plus en plus infernale au point que ses mains en étaient atrocement douloureuses. Non, il y avait autre chose. Plusieurs même. Bien que le jeune homme n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à lors. Beaucoup de choses clochaient dans sa vie. Et cela depuis son arrivée au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, il sentait la migraine poindre le bout de son nez ! En attendant, il avait des questions à poser à son cher directeur et cette fois, le vieil homme n'avait pas intérêt à se défiler ! Une fois à destination, c'est-à-dire devant le bureau du professeur Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant, il n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

\- Comment ?! Potter est un lointain descendant de Serpentard ?!

Une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur les frêles épaules du concerné par cette conversation. Afin de retenir un cri de stupeur, Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher de la porte entrouverte. Dumbledore se tenait debout derrière son bureau et face à lui… Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer et les larmes remplir ses prunelles vertes. Ron, Hermione et Ginny… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas !

\- Eh bien si, Miss Granger. Harry Potter n'a pas que du sang sorcier dans ses veines… Sa mère, Lily Potter n'était nullement la fille du couple Evans. Ou tout du moins pas de manière biologique.

\- Elle a été adoptée. En déduisit la seule fille d'Arthur et Molly.

\- C'est exact. Son père était un sorcier affilié à la branche des Black.

\- Alors elle était parente avec Sirius ? S'exclama Ron, complètement ahuri au même titre qu'Harry toujours dissimulé à leurs yeux.

Dumbledore hocha la tête mais ce n'était rien comparé au reste…

\- Mais la mère de cette femme n'était autre qu'une lointaine descendante des parents de Salazar Serpentard de par son sang de gorgones.

\- Oh ! Oui, je me souviens avoir lu dans une biographie des fondateurs que Salazar Serpentard était issu d'un amour entre un sorcier particulièrement puissant et une gorgone d'une grande beauté.

\- En effet. Ce même sang de gorgone que Salazar Serpentard portait en lui, c'est répandu chez sa sœur plus particulièrement. Elle était une gorgone et elle a eu des enfants contrairement à Salazar. La mère de Lily était la descendante de cette femme et avait un sang de gorgone si puissant qu'il avait prit le pas sur son sang de sorcière…

Le vieil homme passa une main lasse sur son front avant de lâcher sa dernière bombe d'une voix froide, presque haineuse.

\- De plus, ce sale petit ingrat abrite un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui ! C'est un Horcruxe !

Un silence rempli d'effroi tomba dans la pièce alors qu'Harry se sentait presque tomber en arrière sous le poids de toutes ces révélations. Mais ce fut la suite l'acheva. Lorsque le veux directeur de Poudlard expliqua ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Le jeune homme était dévasté. Ses amis n'en étaient pas réellement et se contentaient de suivre aveuglément le vieil homme. Tous semblaient le haïr et ne voyaient que son statut, ses biens et tout le reste. Lui ne comptait pas.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais compté pour personne…_

Les larmes coulèrent, brûlantes sur ses joues alors que le jeune homme s'enfuit rapidement. Il en avait bien trop entendu. Il courut, courut sans s'arrêter ni prêter attention au peu de personnes qu'il croisa sur sa route tant il ne sentait mal, abandonné et trahi de la plus cruelle des façons. Inconsciemment, ses jambes le menèrent au dernier endroit auquel il aurait pu penser afin d'épancher sa peine en toute tranquillité. Les toilettes des filles du second étage.

HxSxHxSxHxS

Le corps secoué de sanglots, Harry pleurait depuis un long moment déjà et ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. La trahison de ceux à qui il vouait une confiance absolue depuis des années le poignardaient dans le dos, lui déchirait le cœur et son âme le faisait atrocement souffrir à l'image de ses mains avec lesquelles il avait frappé le sol salle durant plusieurs minutes avant. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs couvertes de poussière et de sang. Pourtant, il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il était comme anesthésié. Puis comme un zombi, l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo orné du motif de la maison qui avait failli être la sienne.

 _\- Si seulement j'avais écouté le Choixpeau à ce moment-là…_

Mais les regrets ne servaient à rien. Plus maintenant.

Et il le savait. Sans se préoccuper de ses larmes qui coulaient toujours, le jeune homme se laissa envahir par sa nature de Serpentard lié au morceau d'âme de Vol- non. Pas entièrement. Ce côté sombre faisait également parti de lui. Intégralement. Il avait fini par l'accepter. C'était douloureux. Il siffla. Un CLIC et le passage s'ouvrit. Harry se tient au bord du conduit sombre au fond duquel l'attendait sans doute encore de nombreux os non-identifiés. Il aurait dû en être écœuré mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Durant de nombreuses minutes, le jeune homme contempla ce « puit » sans bouger, sans le voir vraiment. Puis il se décida et sauta. La descente lui parut bizarrement moins longue que celle qu'il avait dû faire lors de sa deuxième. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Par contre lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol. Il baissa les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise si bien que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Les os avaient disparus. Il releva la tête et regarda droit devant lui, en avançant prudemment. Les rochers qui s'étaient écroulés aussi n'étaient plus là. Comme la peau du reptile qui vivait dans la Chambre, trois ans plus tôt. Alors qu'il avançait toujours, une seule pensée s'imposait sur toutes les autres dans son esprit.

 _\- Comment… ?!_

Une fois devant la porte, le jeune homme sentit un désagréable frisson d'appréhension lui courir le long du dos. Il déglutit et siffla. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le jeune homme failli tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il était advenu de la Chambre.

HxSxHxSxHxS

Totalement méconnaissable ! De nombreuses et luxueuses tapisseries avaient remplacées les statues de serpents sur les murs toutes dans des tons verts et ors. Des tapis sans doute tissés en Orient se trouvaient sous ses pieds, s'arrêtant là où se tenait le cadavre du serpent dans son souvenir. Le visage de Salazar Serpentard avait été remplacé par une magnifique porte en bois de chêne ornée de poignets en argent représentant un cobra royal chacune. A la fois stupéfait et émerveillé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir de la beauté du lieu à voix haute.

\- Magnifique…

\- Tout a été fait pour vous plaire, Harry Potter, monsieur. Déclara soudainement une voix bien connue de l'adolescent qui sursauta légèrement.

\- Dobby ?! S'exclama Harry en baissant la tête vers ses pieds.

La petite créature le regardait avec un sourire lumineux et des yeux brillant d'une admiration sans bornes.

\- Quoi ?! Pour moi ?! Mais comment… ?!

\- Maitre Harry Potter est un descendant des fondateurs, Monsieur. Voilà pourquoi nous vous obéirons, Monsieur. Déclara rapidement Dobby en s'inclinant à de multiples reprises, les yeux noués de larmes d'émotions et d'adoration non dissimulées. Choqué, le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher la tête et demanda en bégayant aux petites créatures présentes de remettre cette salle à neuf. Ce que les Elfes firent avec joie et empressement. Pour eux, obéir à un ordre de l'un des derniers descendants des fondateurs de l'école était un immense honneur.

Sonné par tant de révélation d'un coup, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se laissa guider par Dobby vers la pièce que la porte renfermait et l'émerveillement prit le pas sur la stupeur comme sur la surprise. Une chambre simple mais chaleureuse, la pièce était décorée dans les couleurs des deux maisons auxquelles le jeune homme appartenait. Le vert et l'argent des Serpentards trouvaient leurs places sur les murs dans des tons pastel doux. Le rouge et le doré sur les rideaux fermant le lit et sur les draps tandis qu'un étendard liant les deux symboles de ces maisons surplombait la pièce au centre du plafond. Le serpent et le griffon s'entrelaçant harmonieusement. Une bibliothèque bien fournie se trouvait à droite de la cheminée tandis qu'à l'opposé, une fenêtre magique à l'image du plafond de la grande salle donnait une ouverture à la fois rêveuse et mélancolique sur le monde extérieur. Des fauteuils étaient disposés devant la cheminée et semblaient très confortables…

\- Tout ceci est à vous Harry Potter, monsieur.

Et POP, l'Elfe disparu, laissant seul le Survivant qui mit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant d'explorer son « chez lui ». C'était étrange de penser une telle chose pour lui qui n'avait jamais réellement eut d'endroit à lui, même à Poudlard. Il caressait le rebord de la cheminée et une gravure attira son attention. Un basilic finement ouvragé. Glissant ses doigts légèrement tremblants dessus. Sans un bruit, une porte s'ouvrit juste au milieu de la bibliothèque. Curieux, Harry la franchit avec un peu d'hésitation tout de même. Elle donnait sur une salle ronde ouverte qui donnait elle-même sur l'entrée de la Chambre. Le sol était couvert de dalles de marbre noir. Vers le fond, plongé dans la peine ombre, seul un cercueil de verre occupait l'espace. Timidement, Harry s'en approcha. Il était comme attiré par lui. Mais il se figea en voyant ce qui reposait à l'intérieur. Un homme. Il semblait comme endormit.

 _\- C'est lui…_ Siffla une voix dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui n'y prêta aucune attention bien trop subjugué par l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il était… d'une beauté étrange et troublante. De longs cheveux noirs et luisants attachés en catogans, une peau très pâle sans être maladive. Une mâchoire fine et aristocratique tout comme ses mains. Il portait une tenue ancienne que l'adolescent avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir sur des tableaux disséminés dans le château. Une robe de sorcier noire ornée d'arabesques complexes en argent aux reflets émeraude comme celles des sorciers à l'époque de Merlin… Seuls ses yeux demeuraient cachés par ses paupières closes. Harry le regarda durant un temps indéfini sans rien dire. Il était troublé, attiré par cet homme inconnu.

Son sang bouillonnait sans ses veines et son cœur s'était accéléré. Puis il ouvrit la bouche. Et commença à lui parler, sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait. D'ailleurs, cela continua dès qu'il pouvait revenir dans la Chambre. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu sans se poser de question bien qu'il se trouvait complètement ridicule et inconscient pour se confier comme ça à un homme inanimé comme si celui-ci l'écoutait. Finalement tout y passait. Ses joies, ses peines, ses journées, ses observations et ses remarques en passant par ses coups de gueules où il laissait s'exprimer la nature sauvage de sa magie. Ses longs monologues n'en finissaient pas et à chaque fois, il se sentait un peu mieux… Bien que cela ne durait pas longtemps. Ce qui le poussait à revenir régulièrement pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Cet homme était devenu son seul garde-fou. Et pourtant…

HxSxHxSxHxS

Retour au présent

Harry se sentait lourd et aucun de ses membres ne semblaient vouloir lui répondre. Même ses paupières pesaient des tonnes pour lui. Une main fraiche et douce vient effleurer son front lui faisant lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à un tel geste de personne. C'était doux. Très agréable. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais les referma aussitôt, il était épuisé. Et la douleur revenait en force, le faisant grimacer. La main se fit encore présente et plus douce. Lentement, elle descendit le long de sa joue puis glissa dans son cou avant de revenir sur son front. La fraicheur qu'elle dégageait le détendit et sans se soucier à qui elle appartenait, le garçon s'abandonna totalement avant de papillonner des yeux. Il se figea d'un coup. Deux iris argentées le fixaient avec une certaine tendresse du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensa y voir. Le visage qui se tenait au-dessus du sien, il le connaissait. C'était lui ! L'homme du cercueil !

\- Bonsoir, Harry Potter.

La voix douce et suave de l'homme rappela immédiatement le glissement du serpent et fit frissonner le griffon. Voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux verts de l'alité, l'homme eut un sourire légèrement taquin avant de s'introduire pour la première fois auprès de l'étudiant.

\- Salazar Serpentard, pour vous servir petit lion d'or.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Petit mot du jour**

BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Et oui, je m'arrête là ! Vous verrez la réaction de Ryry dans la suite ! xD Moi ? Sadique ? Mais non ! Je suis aussi innocente qu'un bébé qui vient de naitre ! _*auréole au-dessus de la tête*_ Hein ? Comment ça, personne n'y croit ?! Bande de rabat-joie... J'espère donc que ça vous a plu et que ce retour en arrière n'a gêné personne. Au départ je voulais faire un flash-back mais vu que Ryry était inconscient, j'ai finalement abandonné m'idée pour ce chapitre. Apparition de Salazar (dans toute sa splendeur) et des révélations en pagailles !

Questions du jour à répondre dans les reviews :

1- Qui voudrait une réaction complètement débile d'Harry face à Salazar ?

2- Etes-vous opposés aux jeux de mots pourris ? (je risque d'en faire pas mal, d'où la question ^^')

3- Votre manga ou livre de chevet ? Moi, c'est un Yaoi (évidemment !) qui a pour titre : **Interval** de Kaname Itsuki

* * *

Coin persos

Harry : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?! _*la montre du doigt*_ Complètement barge, cette nana !

Moi : _*ricane*_ ET BOURREE AU CHERRY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC !

Salazar : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Elle est bien atteinte celle-là...

Hiruma : _*arme sur l'épaule*_ Tch' Ma fucking disciple est de retour !

Moi : _*yeux brillants d'admiration_ * Hai Hiruma-sama !

Voldemort : _*affligé*_ Encore pire que Bella...

Tous les autres sauf Hiruma : _*goute style manga derrière la tête*_ Désespérant...

Hiruma : Bon, tu finis ton boulot ici, et tu te ramène sur ta putain de fic sur notre fich fandom, pigé !

Moi : OUI MAITRE ! Tout ce que vous voulez !

Hiruma : _*sourire dément*_ Parfait alors tu vas _*chuchote au creux de l'oreille de l'auteure*_ Psssssssss

Moi : _*grand sourire sadique et regard qui ne trompe personne*_ A vos ordres ! _*se carapate sur le fandom d'Eyeshield 21*_

Fred et Georges : _*en chœur*_ Puisque l'auteure s'est faite la malle, à nous le mot de la fin ! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et nous vous invitons à laisser des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !

Hiruma : _*disparait dans un nuage de fumée noire*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !


End file.
